Killertron
Killertron, made from a modified wheely bin lid, was a pink (occasionally orange or black) robot with a large scoop on the front and a swinging pick-axe built by an aircraft fitter, captain Richard Broad and the team engineer Abdul Degia. It competed in Series 1 and 2 of Robot Wars, and then later making a comeback competing in Series 4 and Extreme Series 1. This axe weapon was so powerful in its early appearances, it would bend on impact. This was altered before its battle with Panic Attack in Series 2. The robot was durable and speedy at 15mph and, although it débuted in Series 1, its best performance was in Series 2, where it reached the grand final and came fourth overall. When it competed in Series 4 and Extreme Series 1, Killertron didn't perform very well as the axe had lost a lot of its power due to the upgrading of other robots' armour, poor accuracy and control and a generally weaker power system. In the First Wars, it had an interchangeable mace, but it was never used due to the power of the axe. Killertron was one of only three robots with an overhead weapon to reach a grand final. Interestingly, throughout its run in Robot Wars, Killertron's past progress was always talked about incorrectly. In Series 2 Jonathan Pearce frequently referenced Killertron as having reached the Series 1 Grand Final, when it lost in the Heat Final. In Series 4 both Jonathan Pearce and the statistic board stated that Killertron finished third in Series 2 when it actually finished in fourth place. Finally, just before the Extreme 1 mayhem, Jonathan Pearce claimed that Killertron had reached the Grand Final twice, despite only reaching that stage once. The Ultimate Guide to Robot Wars also made a huge error, by saying Killertron placed third in Series 3, when it didn't even compete. The original Killertron was retired after Series 4 and merely given one last battle in Extreme 1 as the team built a completely new robot for Series 5 called Killertron 2, fairly similar in design to Dominator 2, despite being much more compact. However, it failed to qualify as it lost to Barbaric Response, who also failed to qualify. Robot History Series 1 Killertron entered in Heat A of the first wars, and scored 11.02 metres in the Gauntlet, failing to get further after Dead Metal shoved it onto the corkscrew lances and failed to traverse the second ramp, falling off and getting wedged behind some springs in the process. Even still, this score put Killertron 4th on the leaderboard overall, which was enough to put it through to the Trial stage. It pushed back against Shunt in the Sumo Trial, holding off the House Robot until time ran out, this was enough to put it through the Heat Semi-Finals. In the Heat Semi-Final, Killertron fought Shogun. Killertron was able to push Shogun with ease onto the grille, fully immobilising Shogun, it also smashed a hole in Shogun's top panels and shattered Sergeant Bash's circular saw on its bodywork while the House Robot attacked. Killertron went through to the heat final to fight Roadblock. However, the armour of Roadblock held up better than Shogun's, and after resisting some axe blows from Killertron, Roadblock got underneath the pink machine and, with some skillful turning, managed to turn it over with its wedge to win the battle. As the end credits rolled, Matilda chainsawed the side of the beaten Killertron and Sgt. Bash sprayed its baseplate with its flamethrower. Series 2 Killertron returned to the wars as the fourth seed, painted orange. It unfortunately tipped off the ramp in the Gauntlet after just 10 metres, and spent the rest of the time attacking Shunt, to whom it inflicted significant damage with its improved flywheel-driven axe, Killertron still covered enough ground to head through to the Trial stage of the heat. Killertron held off Dead Metal in King of the Castle to qualify for the Arena stage. After putting many holes in newcomers ORAC in the Heat Semi Final battle, it put the robot out of its misery by burning it on the flame pit. In the heat final, Killertron went up against newcomers Technophobic, Killertron was very forceful for the duration of the fight, but Technophobic avoided the blows of the axe. However, a brief lapse in Technophobic's attention left Killertron able to get behind the silver robot and push it into the pit, allowing Killertron to proceed through to the series Semi-Finals. For the first time, Killertron completed the Gauntlet and after doing significant damage to Sir Killalot's breast plate, it came second on the leaderboard. It also placed second in the Pinball Trial with a respectable score of 135 points. In the Arena stage of the Semi Finals, Killertron went up against newcomers Behemoth. Killertron tried to avoid Behemoth's scoop, almost being tipped over but eventually managing to escape. It then slammed its axe into Behemoth multiple times, destroying the evil eyes, before holding onto it and driving backwards to pull it over onto its side and proceed into the Grand Final. In the Grand Final, Killertron found itself facing Panic Attack, the only remaining newcomer. Killertron's axe couldn't hit low enough to hit Panic Attack's shell, Killertron was unable to resist as Panic Attack pushed it into the PPZ and very quickly Killertron was overturned by Sir Killalot's lance. Immobile, Killertron was defeated. In the playoff, Killertron met Roadblock in a rematch from Series 1. Roadblock got straight in and underneath Killertron and pushed it around the arena before attacking with the circular saw. Roadblock then pushed Killertron into the PPZ, where both robots were attacked by the house robots, while Roadblock tried to get underneath and flip Killertron. The robots eventually escaped from the house robots and Roadblock pushed Killertron across the arena and into the pit of oblivion, ending the orange machine's run with a credible Fourth Place. Series 4 Killertron returned for Series 4, after a one-year break from the war zone. However, this would prove to be its downfall, the other robots becoming more advanced armour-wise. The only real alterations made to the former grand finalist were the addition of a plastic scoop and a return to the original colour. However, in its first battle against the 32nd seeds Suicidal Tendencies and newcomers Maverick, it was continually picked on by the seeded machine, it was shoved around the arena floor impaled on Suicidal Tendencies' lifting spikes. Killertron only managed to qualify for the second round after Suicidal Tendencies turned its attention to, and overturned, Maverick, Killertron then found itself fighting the 15th seed Wheely Big Cheese in the second round of the heat, who flipped the Series 2 grand finalist over several times (one of these flips threw it right over the top of Wheely Big Cheese). Despite help from the House Robots to right it, Killertron was eventually rendered immobile since its axe wasn't strong enough to self-right. Killertron was attacked by the House Robots and pitted. Killertron later made an appearance in the Celebrity Special, driven by boxer Chris Eubank. Here, it was painted black and its pickaxe and side spikes were covered with boxing gloves. However, it faced a rather unfortunate draw against the clusterbot Gemini in the first round, and despite holding on to a judges' decision, it lost having been flipped all over the arena by each twin of Gemini and giving little to no resistance as it was far too sluggish and not damaging enough with its pickaxe. Extreme 1 In Extreme Series 1, the old Killertron was known as Killertron 1, this is so that it wasn't mixed up with Killertron 2 who had just attempted to qualify for Series 5. Killertron only made one appearance in the first series of Extreme, in a Mayhem Qualifier battle, for a right to fight in the First Annihilator of the series, it was placed up against Splinter and Aggrobot 3. Throughout most of the battle, Killertron wasn't able to cause any damage to its opponents and it was extremely sluggish across the arena floor. After Aggrobot 3 got itself stuck on its own flipping arm and Splinter had been flipped by Aggrobot and was left to the mercy of Dead Metal, Killertron seemed set to win the battle, until Sir Killalot picked it up and dumped it in the open pit. Despite the fact that it was a blatantly unfair attack by the house robot (Killertron was not immobile, or anywhere near a CPZ), the judges made no stand, and Splinter was called as the winner as they were still mobile even though it was severely damaged. Category:Non-fictional Robots Category:TV Robots Category:Remote-Controlled Robots Category:Robot Wars